


i don’t really know a lot about love

by chrysoshelios (solisaureus)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solisaureus/pseuds/chrysoshelios
Summary: just that sweet awkward transition from friends to lovers :’) my interpretation of the fade to black
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 192





	i don’t really know a lot about love

“What are you waiting for?” Thanatos says, and he realizes as the words leave his lips that he isn’t sure what he’s asking. He has come here to make Zagreus aware that he doesn’t need more time, that he knows how he feels. What he doesn’t know is what, exactly, he wants to do about it. He hopes that Zagreus will have a better idea when he adds, “I’m here, already...right?”

Zagreus breathes a chuckle, and tension evaporates from his shoulders as his forehead makes contact with Thanatos’s collar. He smooths his hands from Thanatos’s waist to his back, and Thanatos grasps belatedly that this is a hug. He puts his arms around Zagreus’s shoulders, but he can’t help feeling like the action is awkward. Zagreus mumbles into the fabric of his chiton, “Than...oh, you’re right.”

The low rumble of Zagreus’s voice, so close that Thanatos can feel it reverberating through his chest, sends an almost-devastating shock through him. He has spent so long yearning for closeness with his prince, that now that he feels him all around, he nearly collapses under the lightheaded shift, the sudden unloading of his burdened heart. 

“Than? You’re shaking,” Zagreus says, lifting his face to scan Thanatos’s for signs of distress.

“Yes,” Thanatos says. It is all he can think to say.

Zagreus pinches his brows together, then steps away to lead Thanatos to the bed with a hand on his back. “Come, sit down with me for a minute.”

Thanatos follows dumbly, feels himself sinking into the plush mattress, is vaguely aware of Zagreus’s hand rubbing circles into his back. He looks down at his own hands, and sees that they are trembling. “I am sorry,” he murmurs. “I don’t know why --”

“Hey, no, it’s okay,” Zagreus rushes to say. “As I said, I know this is a lot. I can scarcely believe this is happening, myself. I never thought you would...I thought it was just me, I mean.”

Thanatos snaps his eyes to meet Zagreus’s, like Zagreus just told him he’s seen a fish grow legs and walk right out of the river. “You couldn’t tell?”

Zagreus smiles. “You’re kind of hard to read sometimes.”

“Then...let me make my meaning clear. I have never intended to mislead you,” Thanatos says, swallowing. “I like you, Zagreus. Very much. I want to be with you, if you would have me.”

Zagreus gasps, and a flush blooms across his face and he tucks his grin into the crook of Thanatos’s shoulder. “I really like you too, Than.”

Thanatos feels his stomach flip at the sensation of Zagreus’s face so close again. He licks his lips. Why does his mouth feel so dry? “I...um…”

Zagreus backs up to look at him. “What is it?”

Thanatos can’t meet his eyes. “I feel I should tell you, I’ve never...I don’t know how to...oh gods, this is embarrassing.”

Zagreus stares for a moment before understanding clicks into place, and he blushes again. “Oh, Than, it’s okay. We don’t have to...do anything, if you’re not ready. I meant it when I said I would wait for you.”

“But I want to,” Thanatos says, slowly as though reconsidering the sentiment as he utters each word.

“You do? Like...now?”

“Ugh! Forget it,” Thanatos groans, turning away as though to stand. There is only so much mortifying vulnerability he can endure in one sitting.

But Zagreus grabs his wrist, pulling him back down. To Thanatos’s further distress, he’s laughing, running a hand through his hair. “No, please, I’m sorry. That was tactless. I’m just still getting used to the whole reciprocation thing. I really thought you would want to take things slow, is all, I swear I’m not opposed to being with you now. Quite the opposite, actually.”

“Then what’s stopping you?” Thanatos says. 

Zagreus pauses like he’s considering a reply, but instead he reaches out and grasps Thanatos’s face between his hands, pulling him forward into a tentative kiss. It’s only a brief touch of lips, more of a question than a real kiss. Thanatos pants in the space between their mouths for one, two breaths while his mind catches up to the present moment, before he presses back to answer it. He melts into Zagreus’s embrace, parting his lips to run the tip of his tongue across the plump curve of Zagreus’s lower lip. His hands roam frantically beyond his conscious control, passing across Zagreus’s chest, his waist, his neck, his arms, as though this is his only chance to touch him. Zagreus’s fingers, in contrast, tighten in his hair, clutching at the back of his head in apparent desperation to keep him exactly where he is. A moan is drawn out from Thanatos’s lungs when Zagreus’s teeth latch onto his lip and he sucks, pulling at the ichor below his skin in a tantalizing hint of desire. 

Thanatos leans forward, gently pushing Zagreus onto his back until he is lying atop him on the bed. The two flounder around clumsily as they get settled, since they’re not willing to break their kiss to pay heed to anything else. Thanatos revels in the thrum of Zagreus’s heart pressing against him, in the fluid rhythm of their lips as they meet and meet again. He thinks he could spend hours just like this, tasting Zagreus like a starving man savors the food that has long been denied to him. 

But after a while, Zagreus gently presses a palm against Thanatos’s chest, and Thanatos obligingly rolls off to lie beside him. His lips feel a little swollen, a little sore, and he thinks he could easily get used to the sensation. Zagreus heaves a great breath, then turns on his side to look at him. “This is so much better than I had imagined,” he says in a low voice.

The combination of Zagreus’s raspy tone with his words send shivers through Thanatos. “You...imagined this?”

Zagreus chuckles. “Every night, Than. Every night, lying right here, thinking about how badly I wanted to kiss you. How I never thought I’d get the chance.”

Now it is Thanatos’s turn to blush and tilt his face into the pillow. “I had no idea that was how you felt.”

Zagreus lays a hand on Thanatos’s cheek, coaxing him to meet his eyes again. “Did you ever think of me?”

“Yes,” he admits. “I think of you so much that it’s distracting. It aches.”

“Well, it doesn’t have to hurt anymore,” Zagreus says, closing in to press his lips to Thanatos’s once more. “You have me now. I’m yours.”

“And I am yours,” Thanatos vows, and he smiles into Zagreus’s kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i just wanted to write something cute and wholesome for them :’)


End file.
